Die wahre Theorie
by SaiNanWorks
Summary: Bulma und Vegeta, der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins haben 2 Kinder zusammen... aber ist es wirklich 'Liebe'...? (complete)


Autor: My-chan + Chaoto [chaoto@onlinehome.de]  
  
Titel: Die Wahre Theorie  
  
Pairings: Bulma x Vegeta  
  
Warnings: eigentlich keine besonderen, aber es ist ein Angriff auf die Lachmuskeln *gg*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archiv:  
  
http://www.fortunecity.de/spielberg/lindenstrasse/305/sgdbz.html  
  
http://www.jumpdevil.ch/tomb/sections.php?op=listarticles&secid=5  
  
Feedback: Aber immer wieder gerne *g* bittebitte! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört nicht mir... *sniff* leider...  
  
Bemerkung: Falls bei euch auch ein Saiyajinprinz als Schmarotzer im Haus wohnt... probiert das lieber nicht aus.... don`t try this at home, k? ^-^  
  
  
  
"Die wahre Theorie" - Die etwas andere Version der Liebesgeschichte zwischen Bulma und Vegeta. Wie läuft das wirklich zwischen diesen Beiden, die gegensätzlicher nicht sein könnten?  
  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass viele treue Dragonballfans damals schier schockiert waren, als sie erfuhren, dass der stolze Saiyajinprinz Vegeta mit der kessen, aber ziemlich bissigen Bulma eine Nacht verbrachte und somit einen Sohn bekam. Da konnte genauso Yajirobi Son-Goku im Kampf besiegen oder Piccolo in einer Disco tanzen gehen und Mädels abschleppen. Nach vielen, vielen, vielen weiteren Comics jedoch gewöhnte man sich an den seltsamen Gedanken und schloß vielleicht daraus, dass selbst Saiyajinprinzen lieben können. Wie sollten sonst zwei Kinder zustande kommen. Tut mir leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber es kam leider ganz anders. Hier die neu entdeckte und einzig wahre Theorie:  
  
Ihr war etwas mulmig zumute, als Bulma Vegeta voran den Gang hinunter ging, um ihm sein neues Zuhause zu zeigen. Es war schon seltsam für sie einen Mann im eigenen Haus unterzubringen, der sie und ihre Freunde beinahe umgebracht hätte. Wie hatte sie auch so dumm sein können, es ihm anzubieten, bei ihr zu wohnen. Die Frage war überflüssig, denn im selben Moment als die sich umdrehte und Vegeta ansah beantwortete sie sich von selbst. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie auf der Erde den Kampf von Goku und Freezer mit verfolgt hatten, bekam sie die Gelegenheit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Die kräftige Statur, seine mächtige Ausstrahlung und die coole Gelassenheit übten etwas faszinierendes und magisches auf sie aus. Sie löste sich von ihren Gedanken, als sie endlich das Zimmer erreichten, das für Vegeta vorgesehen war. Mit einer einladenden Geste öffnete sie die Tür, trat einen Schritt beiseite um den stolzen Saiyajin vorbeizulassen, damit er seine neue Behausung besser erkunden konnte. Vollkommen gleichgültig und ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen schritt er an Bulma vorbei.  
  
"Ich hab noch zwei Fragen, bis du gefälligst das Feld räumst. Erstens, wo sind die Trainingsräume von denen du gesprochen hast und zweitens, wo steht der Kühlschrank? Ich muss noch hart Trainieren, bevor ich mir das Ticket für Kakarotts Traumurlaub in der Hölle leisten kann." Seine ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge wandelten sich in ein teuflisches Grinsen und wieder konnte Bulma die Ausstrahlung fühlen, die ihr an ihm so sehr gefiel. Leicht errötend wies sie Richtung Osten und meinte dabei:  
  
"Den langen Gang entlang, bis du zu einer Rechtskurve kommst. Da befinden sich die Trainingsräume und die Küche. Ach ja, falls du jemals etwas brauchen solltest, besorg ich's dir, da mein Zimmer direkt auf dem Weg liegt. Du kannst es nicht verfehlen."  
  
Mit einem noch röterem Gesicht wollte sie schon kichernd das Zimmer verlassen, als sie sich doch noch mal an ihn wandte:  
  
"Wenn du willst, kann ich dir noch den Rest des Hauses zeigen!"  
  
Vegetas Gesicht wurde ärgerlich: "Zeitverschwendung!! Was soll das bringen?!"  
  
"Äh...nun...ja. Damit du weißt, so du alles finden kannst, wenn du was brauchst." stammelte sie verlegen.  
  
"Weib!! Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich deine Hilfe brauchen!! Schon vergessen, ich bin Saiyajinprinz und bin auf niemanden angewiesen, schon gar nicht auf dich!!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stieß er Bulma rückwärts aus der Türe und schlug ihr diese vor der Nase zu. Sich die Kleider zurechtrückend, blickte sie noch einmal zur geschlossenen Tür, setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf und dachte dabei:  
  
"Wir werden sehen, Schatzi!!"  
  
*****  
  
Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen, seitdem Vegeta in das Haus von Bulma gezogen war. Es war eine kühle Spätsommernacht, in der keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen war und die Sterne so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr von dort erstrahlten. Im ganzen Haus herrschte absolute Stille, nur aus dem Raum neben der Küche konnte man ein leises Schnarchen vernehmen. Diese Gelegenheit nützte eine Schattenhafte Gestalt aus, indem sie versuchte sich auf Zehenspitzen am besagten Zimmer vorbei zu schleichen. Vegetas Ziel war es, so schnell und leise wie möglich die Strecke vom Trainingsraum zu seinem Zimmer zurückzulegen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Aura und fuhr herum. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wer vor ihm stand. Es war Bulma!!! Sie stand, bekleidet nur mit ihrer weißen Spitzenunterwäsche, rosa Strapsen und einem Hauch eines rosa Seidenmantels im Türrahmen. Ihre zierliche Figur füllte ihn komplett aus. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie sich am oberen Rand der Verkleidung fest. Mit den Fingernägeln der linken Hand klapperte sie einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus an der Innenseite, während sie das linke Bein angewinkelt hielt und das Knie an der Seite vor ihr abstützte. Die Zehen, sowie ihr Po lehnten an der gegenüberliegenden Fläche des Türrahmens. Vegeta erschrak, seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem stockte, als er das schelmische Lächeln in ihrem süßem Gesicht sah:  
  
"Hey, Knackarsch! Ab ins Schlafzimmer! Miete fällig!!"  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, Laute des Entsetzens drangen aus seiner Kehle, während sie ihm am Träger der Rüstung packte und anfing ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Vegetas Haare standen zu Berge, sein Körper war bis auf den letzten Muskel angespannt und er sträubte sich mit jeder Phase seines Herzens. Doch es half nichts, den Bulma verstärkte ihren Griff nur noch mehr. Vegetas Kampfgeist war gebrochen und da er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, ergab er sich in sein grausames Schicksal. Mit gesenkten Kopf ging er an Bulma vorbei in den Raum seiner wöchentlichen Qualen.  
  
*****  
  
Als Vegeta aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwachte, vernahm er neben sich das zufriedene, gleichmäßige Atmen von Bulma. Vorsichtig richtete er sich im Bett auf und bemerkte die Zigarettenschachtel auf ihrem Nachtkästchen. Durch die Energie seines Qui`s ließ er die Schachtel in seine Richtung schweben. Er steckte sich eine Kippe an, indem er durch ein Fingerschnipsen einen Funken erzeugte. Während er genüßlich und in Ruhe die Zigarette rauchte, schweiften seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit...  
  
*****  
  
Vier Wochen waren nun seit seinem Einzug vergangen und Vegeta befand sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer um zu duschen. Es war wie gewöhnlich sehr spät geworden und für heute hatte er sein Training beendet. Gedankenversunken wegen einer Schwäche in seiner neuesten Technik, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich leise eine Türe öffnete und ihm ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit hinterher huschte. Dies fiel ihm erst auf, als der Schatten so ungeschickt war, eine der teuren Kristallvasen, die viele Gänge zierten, umzuwerfen. Man konnte noch ein leises Fluchen vernehmen. Vegeta wandte sich um und sprang ohne zu zögern auf den Schatten zu, der vor Schreck erstarrt war. Im letzten Moment bemerkte er, dass es Bulma war und hielt inne. Er schaltete die Beleuchtung der Gänge ein, um sie besser zur Rede stellen zu können:  
  
"Was schleichst du mir mitten in der Nacht hinterher!! Weisst du nicht, dass so was gefährlich ist!?!"  
  
Bulma wich mit einem verängstigtem Gesicht ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor sie sich wieder fangen konnte:  
  
"Ich hatte mir gedacht, du könntest Hilfe bei deinem Training brauchen."  
  
"Du... Du willst mir beim Training helfen?!! Das ich nicht lache!! Da könnte ich genauso mit der Schildkröte von diesem alten Lustgreis trainieren!! Wie soll das funktionieren?"  
  
Plötzlich bekam sie ein neckisches Grinsen und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Komm, ich werd's dir zeigen!!"  
  
Mit dem einem Zeigefinger machte sie eine Lockbewegung, während sie mit dem anderen auf ihr Zimmer deutete.  
  
"Wie jetzt! Da drin?! Willst du mich verarschen?!" Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Komm einfach mit, dann wirst du's schon sehen. Sei doch nicht so misstrauisch!" Sie packte ihn an einem Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Während er sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl umsah, schloss Bulma die Tür, verriegelte sie und warf sich anschließend aufs Bett. Erst jetzt fiel Vegeta Bulmas luftige Garderobe auf und schließlich auch, was sie beabsichtigte.  
  
"Weib, was soll das werden?!" Er stolperte einige Schritte Richtung Tür. Mit einem siegessicheren Blick erhob sie sich abermals vom Bett und wanderte in seine Richtung. Ihre Finger streichelten an seiner Rüstung auf und ab, während sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick meinte:  
  
"Was glaubst du denn, was das wird?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte sie ihn an den Trägern seiner Rüstung, zog ihn mit sich und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah fand sich auf dem Bett wieder. Mit einem Kichern setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss. Die Daumen unter seiner Rüstung einhakend, versuchte sie diese nach oben zu schieben, allerdings packte Vegeta ihre Handgelenke und schob sie angewidert von sich. Noch in der selben Bewegung sprang er vom Bett und brüllte sie an:  
  
"Was fällt dir überhaupt ein!! Du hast wohl Todessehnsucht! Wie kannst du es wagen den Prinzen aller Saiyajins auf so schändliche Weise ins Bett kriegen zu wollen. Seh' ich denn wie ein Zuchtbulle aus?!?"  
  
Gelangweilt lehnte sich Bulma an einen Pfosten des Himmelbettes gähnte lautstark und bemerkte nur:  
  
"Mach doch nicht so viel Wind. Ich hab schließlich `nen guten Grund!"  
  
"Welchen 'guten Grund' könnte es auf dieser Welt geben, mit dem du mich zum Sex zwingen könntest??"  
  
Langsam stand sie auf und näherte sich ihm wieder.  
  
"Laß uns doch mal sehen, was wir da haben. Seit vier Wochen wohnst du jetzt hier. Du räumst zweimal täglich den Kühlschrank komplett aus, die Stromrechnung ist durch die vielen Trainingsgeräte immens hoch und dank deiner Zerstörungswut muss wöchentlich der Maurer kommen und die Trainingsräume komplett renovieren! Wer bezahlt das alles... sag mal, wie hoch war dein Monatsgehalt gleich noch mal. Ach ja Nix, Null!! Hmm... dann begleiche ich ja wohl die Rechnung für deinen Verschleiß!"  
  
Verärgert verschränkte Vegeta die Arme: "Soll ich jetzt `ne Bank ausrauben oder was?!"  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. "Um Geld geht es hier nicht. Schließlich hab ich genug davon, aber trotzdem muss ich doch den Verlust irgendwie decken!"  
  
Der Angstschweiß brach Vegeta aus und er stotterte nur noch: "Gibt's... da... da nicht eine andere Lösung?! Können wir das nicht wie ganz normale Menschen ausdiskutieren?!"  
  
Bulma musste Schmunzeln:  
  
"Schon vergessen?! Du bist kein Mensch, sondern der Prinz der Saiyajins und der größte und stärkste und tollste überhaupt. Jetzt kannst du es beweisen. Also zeig mal was du drauf hast...!"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma hatte sich umgedreht und somit Vegeta unsanft aus seiner Erinnerungen gerissen. Er konnte nicht behaupten, keinen Gefallen daran zu finden, aber es war erniedrigend von einer Frau wegen einer solchen Lappalie zu Hochleistungen gezwungen zu werden. Er sammelte seine Kleidung zusammen und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Vegeta musste schmunzeln, denn schon bald würde der Teufelskreis von neuem beginnen und mit dem Schließen von Bulmas Zimmertüre wieder enden.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
